ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie B.
Saint Louis, Missouri by way of Minneapolis-Saint Paul, Minnesota |music = "Sun Music" by Charles Hamilton |current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling |brand = Inferno |alignment = Heel |wrestling_style = Smashmouth style Power-based Technical |finisher = "Lowered Expectations 2K9" (Running KO! Big Boot) |will = Grow more violent and unpredictable as a match goes on execute 'Lowered Expectations' from various setups stay to himself lose control of his emotions/thoughts in a blind flash of anger |wont = Listen to reason if attacking someone Attack children Trust anybody fully |trainer = Eddie Kingston |handler = EB4 |debut = Inferno 11.1 (October 11, 2007) |record = 15-16 |accomplishments = LPW Western States Heritage Championship (2x) 2008 LPW Rookie of the Year }} Eddie B. is an e-wrestler who hails from Minneapolis, Minnesota. He performs on the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he is a former two-time LPW Western States Heritage Champion. Biography A self-described "Army Brat", EB4 was born in Boston, Massachusetts but grew up in Minneapolis and adopted the latter as his hometown. He currently resides in Minneapolis, although he occasionally spends time in St. Paul. He has always wanted to be a wrestler, so he emulated everything he saw on TV and learned close-quarter combat from his elder males, who were high-ranking Army officials. He has combined those disciplines, along with Technical Grappling to build his repertoire. After a few years of training, he decided to come to LPW. He hopes to become a cult favorite, but has been overlooked due to his lone-wolf personality. After an horrendous start to his career, which was marred by his association with The Next Ones and saw him lose eight of his first nine matches, one of which that led to a year-long rivalry with X, Eddie pulled off one of the greatest and quickest individual career turnarounds in LPW history, which includes the 2008 Rookie of the Year award, being a Sole Survivor of an Altered Reality 4 elimination match, two reigns as LPW Western States Heritage Champion and numerous high-profile victories over some of LPW's future Hall of Famers. This list includes cYnical (twice), White Falcon (twice), SoL and X. Popular opinion suggests that Eddie is a future holder of the LPW World Heavyweight Championship or LPW International Heavyweight Championship and quite possibly has a place in the LPW Hall of Fame when he hangs up the boots. Wrestling Style EB4 prefers a Smashmouth, Brawling style and is deceptively athletic. He is unique in his approach, and can be seen in the ring with a QB-play sheet, which, as he says, is his personal playbook for his opponents(This doesn't mean he hasn't memorized it, in fact it is more for protection/show). He does have a pretty good background in Technical wrestling, but mostly tends to remain in a "Ground and Pound" niche unless he gets desperate, where then he will call upon High-Risk moves to help his cause. He is surprisingly strong, and will cheat without regard. He also is becoming quite stiff in his attacks. Wrestling Details *'Finishing moves' **''Lowered Expectations 2K9'' (Running Thrust Big Boot) **''Lowered Expectations (Giant Killer edition)'' (Running Low Angle Big Boot to seated opponent) **''Welcome to Minneapolis, Motherfucker!'' (Double Underhook Canadian Backbreaker Rack Piledriver) **''E-Liminator'' (Sheer Drop Release Powerbomb) **''Lowered Expectations: Uncut'' (Running Punt to the temple; KO/Injury/Desperation move) *'Favorite moves' **''Code EB4'' (Floatover DDT) **''Good Night'' (Strong Lariat) **''Twin-City Throwdown'' (High lift Spinning Sitout Spinebuster) **''Air EB4'' (Diving Double Foot Stomp) *'Nicknames' **'The M.V.P' (M''innesota ''V''iolence ''P''arty) **'The Twin-City Takeover''' **'EB4' (preferred) **'EB' (preferred) *'Theme music' **''"Papercut"'' by Linkin Park **''"Sun Music"'' by Charles Hamilton Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Western States Heritage Championship (2 times) Most Reigns **LPW Rookie of the Year (2008) **LPW Match of the Year (2009) The DeathCube match (vs. Hatchet Ryda, X, Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and The Rabbi) at Body Count **LPW Feud of the Year (2009) vs. X Match history External links External links Category:Wrestlers